Cullens love affair
by Lady Fritzy
Summary: XP you should just read it...it gets REALLY interesting...*cough*sex*cough* NOT SLASH! R&R please Jasper and Emmett get a taste of two fiesty ooc's.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: EMMETT & NYX

"Carlisle? Esme?" a teenage girl called as she searched the Cullen's house for moment." jasper? Edward? Anyone?" she called annoyance showing as she flicked her black hair out of her face. Her pale, flawless complexion teamed with her drool worthy looks and rampant curves made her supper model material, but best of all she would stay that way for the rest of her immortal life…..unless she pissed off the Voltri.

"They went to pick up the new foreign exchange vampire, nyx" Emmett's deep baritone said from somewhere behind her. If she was surprised she didn't show it, as she turned to face the handsome male vampire. "And why didn't they tell me?" she questioned her voice a high contrast to his and the silence of the house. "Maybe they forgot? Or maybe your to self absorbed to notice anything that doesn't have to do with you" Emmett shrugged, cracking his world famous grin.

"I'm sorry what was that? I don't speak village idiot" Nyx sneered and headed to the kitchen. "Hahaha, you always were witty…in a human sort of way" Emmett said coming up behind nyx, still grinning. "id love to stay and continue the witty banter with you but…..I'm afraid your brain might over heat…that is…if you have one" nyx said as she turned and nearly jumped out of her skin and Emmett's close proximity.

"Back up bear boy" nyx breathed inhaling his scent and almost shuttering. "Or what, kitten?" Emmett breathed back his voice husky as she leaned towards her, his lips aching to meet hers. Nyx blinked her currently onyx eyes, coming out of her trance just in time, and pushed him away with all her might, sending him through 3 walls. "I'm not paying for that!" she called before she took off to go hunting.

Being in a skirt and heels paired with a very confuzzled mind made hunting harder than usual for nyx but she managed to catch 2 elk and a bear before heading home. Nyx snuck up to the door and hear Emmett on the phone with her 'twin' Edward. "ya…nyx is back from her vacation….beautiful as ever…ya I know I promised id stay away but…you know how I feel…..okay…..ya, ill tell her hi and you love her…..kay….Hey! tell rose I'm glad she finally admitted she was lez and I want to meet her new girlfriend….m'k see ya soon…bye" Emmett said then hung up the phone.

"who was that?" nyx asked stepping all the way in the room, and pulling an innocent face. Emmet stared at her for a moment, before deciding she probably had just got back and hadn't heard any of the earlier conversation. "your twin, he says hi and he loves you….they should be home soon I guess" Emmett said his eyes still glued to her. "nyx?" Emmett breathed "what? She asked looking at him suspiciously, but her phone rang so she put up one finger and looked at her caller ID "oh! Its Joey!" she giggled and answered it with a cheery "hello cutie hows my favorite quarter back doing?" she paused momentarily before laughing again. "tonight? Of course…pick me up at—" she was cut off and her phone was no longer in her hand but in emmetts hands "she has plans dutch-bag" he growled then crushed the phone, rage seeping from every pore on his body.

"what. The. Hell. Is. Your. Problem?!" nyx hissed her temper flaring dangerously. "what am I doing?" Emmett spit back incredulously as he stepped up and got in her face. Nyx, not pne to back down, stepped up and shoved a finger at his chest "I hate you" she sneered at him. That was the last straw. "you hate me? Good I have nothing to lose then" he hissed and wrapped his arms around her and crashed his lips to hers in a hungry, anger filled, passionate kiss.

Nyx only resisted for a moment before she too, was drug down into the flaring passion. Emmet smoothly slipped his tongue into her mouth not bothering to ask for permission, as he explored her mouth leaving no were un-touched. Both vampires tore at each other's clothes, Emmett growling at nyx's blouse buttons, for being so damn difficult.

Nyx laughed for a moment until Emmett tore the shirt in half with a smirk; making her even more angry she glared at him and did the same to his shirt. Emmett positioned his knee between her legs, making nyx moan and glare at him. 'two can play at this game' she thought as she grinded against him, making them both shudder and moan at the delicious friction it created. "god I need you" Emmett growled and tore her skirt down along with her dripping thong.

"im going to make you scream my name" Emmett growled as he fell to his knees in front of nyx, wile planting his hands firmly on her hips. Emmett leaned forward and let his tongue dart out and taste her most sensitive center. Nyx 's back arched and her nails dug into his shoulders, leaving angry red welts as his tongue speared her over and over again, making her wetter if that was possible.

He roughly explored her, as he teased the sensitive skin with little nips and deep thrusts of his tongue and teeth. Nyx growled with impatients and shoved his head foreward, making Emmett chuckle before he gripped her hips in a bruising hold and settled his lips on her clit. He sucked hard at the nub and pushed two fingers into her wet heat. Nyx moaned loudly and tried to buck against emmetts now pumping fingers. Emmett let his free hand roam up to one of her neglected breasts and pinched the nimple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, making it painfully hard under his touch. Emmett's thrusting fingers upped the pace and pushed deeper as he felt her inner muscled clench, a sign of her impending orgasm. He gave one final hard suck at her clit and one, two, three last thrust, before nyx came hard on his hand, wile sobbing his name.

Nyx fell to her knees with Emmett, still crying. Emmett hugged her to him, feeling like he wanted to die. Seeing her tears made something inside him break. He cringed as he realized what just happened. "oh...oh god nyx…im so…im so sorry" he said feeling self disgust wash over him. When nyx calmed enough to talk to him she said "Emmett im not crying because you threw me against the wall and gave me the best orgasm ive had in months….im crying because I just realized I love you Emmett Cullen"

When he didn't say anything for a few minutes she muttered "sorry" and attempted to escape his grasp, but found that his arms were locked in place around her. She looked up into his amber eyes and saw joy and surprise…and more joy. "wow….damn nyx…I love you….i will always…have always...." he murmured and kissed her gently. "now…I need to show you how much I love you….how it should have been….i love you…" Emmett said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room were a king sized bed was. Emmett layed her down and took a step back to admire his love in all her nude vampire seductresss glory. "Emmett? If you don't stop drooling im going to drown over here" nyx called snapping emmet out of his trance. "sorry just memorizing perfection" he said as he stripped quickly and crawled onto the bed with a cheeky grin. "is it just me or are you happy to see me?" nyx snickered when she felt emmetts hard on. "god…definitely happy to see you" emmet breathed as he placed butterfly kisses from her feet to her lovely full mouth. Emmett's hands roamed luxuriously over her body, enjoying the feather softness of her skin. "Emmett" nyx moaned and arched her back, rubbing herself against his rock hard length. She was trying to tempt him into moving faster, into giving her what they both wanted so badly.

Emmett groaned and set his forehead against Nyx's as if asking permission. Nyx lifted her hips and nodded, waiting for him to continue. Emmet slit into Nyx's tight heat easily, groaning at the amazing feeling he got. Nyx gasped at the feelings that flared to life as soon as he entered her. They stayed still for a few moments before nyx wiggled her hips slightly wanting more of Emmett. Emmett got the hint and began to move, pulling halfway out then pushing back into nyx, who matched each of his thrusts with one of her own. Soon they were moving together at a fast pace and in perfect union, both feeling the rising need and the pressure building in their lower abdomens. Nyx sank her fangs into Emmett's shoulder to let him know she was close. The paced moved faster for a moment before they both came, calling each other's names. Emmet pulled out of nyx but held her to him, afraid she might leave. He placed her exhausted body in front of him so he could wrap himself around her. Nyx laughed and watched Emmett through half lidded eyes. "Amazing" she murmured "that I'm so good at love making?" Emmett asked with a chuckle "no….your spooning" she giggled "I prefer the term 'cuddling' thank you very much. They both laughed at that, but the moment was cut short as both heard their family approach. "Shit" nyx murmured and ran to the shower leaving Emmett to face their family alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nyx? Emmett?" Carlisle called. Emmett flowed down the stairs completely dressed.

"Ya, Nyx is in the shower, the baby can't handle a little sweat and dirt." Emmett snickered uneasily.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Oh we wrestled for old times sake…I lost…again." Emmett lied easily.

"Is that why there is a giant hole in the wall?" Edward asked with a grin.

"Yes." Emmett muttered then turned to Carlisle, "So, where's the lil' Princess we have to babysit?" Emmett asked looking around, failing to see the slim violet haired girl standing behind Carlisle.

"Hello, I'm Cheshire, the 'Princess' you need to 'babysit'" the girl said sarcastically, her green eyes flashing. Emmett gave her a once over.

"Well I'm Emmett it's a pleasure to meet you princess." He laughed.

"No, the pleasure is all mine, Emily." Cheshire sneered then turned to Esme.

"Where Do I put my things?" she asked.

"Oh, dear, up the stairs to the left…It was Alice's old room…" Esme trailed off as Cheshire disappeared using her vampire speed to escape, what she assumed, was a sob story.

"So…what does she have up her ass?" Emmett asked.

"Be nice Emmett." Nyx sighed as she came down the stairs after almost being knocked on her ass by a sobbing, if that's what you would call crying without tears, vampire.

"She misses her father Caius, though from what I could tell from her, he never much cared about her…" Edward muttered.

Everyone in the room suddenly felt a surge of sympathy tinged with anger but it, along with Jasper, disappeared quickly. Jasper paced his room, trying to decide whether or not to go hunting when he heard a strange whimpering coming from the room across from his.

In a flash he was across the hall, in the room, and at the side of Cheshire.

"Cheshire?" he whispered because Cheshire had her eyes closed, her breathing was even and she looked like she was sleeping peacefully, except for the soft mewling sound she was making.

"Cheshire!" He whispered a little harsher because the sounds she was making were turning him on. Suddenly she turned over and flinched, crying out in fear.

"Carlisle!" Jasper yelled feeling Cheshire's fear permeate the air. Carlisle was at Jasper's side in a blink of an eye.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know..I-I think she's sleeping…but that's impossible right?" Jasper asked his accent thicker, full of concern and surprise.

"I don't think so…but…well I guess we should just let her continue…we will ask her about it when she wakes, until then could you calm her?" Carlisle asked. Instead of answering Jasper sent wave after wave of peace and calm into the room. Cheshire stopped thrashing and lay calmly, a small smile playing on her lips.

"What happened?" Edward asked as he came into the room followed by the rest of the family.

"Cheshire seems to have found a way to…sleep." Carlisle said.

"Smart girl." Esme said with a happy smile.

"Yes well…someone needs to watch over her in case this is not self induced." Carlisle stated.

"Not me!" Emmett said immediately.

"I'm with Emmett." Nyx said while turning and dragging Emmett out of the room.

"We need to go hunting." Bella said her hunger evident through her onyx colored eyes.

"Well…Jasper…could you?" Esme asked with pleading eyes.

"Me and Carlisle have our first date in 10 years planned out tonight." Esme explaine.

"Esme...we can't ask Jasper to stay here after-"

"No, it's fine, go." Jasper said as he sat down on a chair in the room.

A few minutes after everyone left, Cheshire's eyes fluttered open slowly. She sat up and stared at the unmoving male vampire in 'her' room.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked simply, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Carlisle was worried…he didn't know how you…slept" Jasper explained slowly in his overly sexy Texas drawl.

"Sleep? Oh you mean earlier when…no, that's not sleep. It's a meditation…. I can teach you…if you'd like me to." Cheshire said without thinking.

"Um…Carlisle…uh…yes…I'd like to learn…but how did you learn?" Jasper asked curiosity mixing with his accent.

"I've spent 250 years alone, locked up." Cheshire said shortly before patting the bed next to her.

"Come sit and get comfortable." She ordered.

Jasper hesitated momentarily before sitting.

"I start by sitting cross legged, palms up sitting on my knees. Close your eyes and relax…you're not relaxed…" Cheshire sighed.

"Okay, you have that whole "emo-control thing right?" She asked. Jasper nodded.

"Here" she muttered and placed her hands in his gently. Jasper felt her calm invade him, and relaxed immediately.

"Good, now imagine…something that makes you happy…a memory, future plan, something like that." Cheshire said, with her own eyes closed. Jasper followed her lead and let his imagination roam.

Suddenly everything seemed more vivid, and he saw stars behind his eyelids as he felt hands tugging at his belt buckle and palming him through his jeans. Jasper bit back a moan as he saw Cheshire's grinning face above him.

"Jasper." She moaned as she freed his now semi0hard cock, and began rubbing him, feeling him harden in her palms. Jasper's body reacted, a slight gasp, and a small movement of his hips.

Jasper growled out a breath and his hips bucked forward, rubbing his entire length against her waiting palm. Cheshire's grip tightened momentarily before letting go completely. Jasper growled again and looked up at her mischievous grin.

"Wha-"he was cut off by Cheshire's gentle finger to his lips, which he immediately kissed and pulled into his mouth, so he could lavish it with his tongue. Cheshire closed her eyes and moaned before moving down his body, her hands trailing behind slowly.

Cheshire's tongue darted out to taste him, gently, Jasper bucked involuntarily making Cheshire's grin widen.

"You taste good, cowboy." She whispered seductively, before running her tongue up his entire length, then taking him into her mouth. Jasper tried to buck his hips into the warm cavern that was Cheshire's mouth, but she held his hips down.

"Oh god Cheshire!" Jasper moaned loudly as he felt his impending orgasm rising as she bobbed her head and sucked hard at him.

"Fuck!" Jasper hissed as he was pushed over the edge of oblivion by the pleasure he was feeling, Unfortunately he was yanked back by a sharp sting in his face, and someone calling his name.

Jasper opened his eyes and stared blankly at the hovering faces above him.

"Um?" he asked as Carlisle looked him over.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

"I've never seen a vampire have a spaz attack after me teaching that meditation." Cheshire muttered. Jasper looked over and saw she was being held between Emmett and Edward.

"Why-"

"I smacked you to pull you out of your zing." Cheshire explained and shrugged out of the boy's grasp.

"So…I'm going hunting…animals only I know…bye." She said and was gone in a flash, leaving everyone staring at Jasper.


	3. Rough Walk

Nyx and Emmett 2: Rough walk

"Hi, Bye!" Cheshire yelled as she zoomed past the two vampires headed down the stairs. "Um…okay? Bye?" Nyx called sort of confused. "Just ignore the princess, she won't be able to handle our life style for long" Emmett snickered. "I'll make you a bet on that" nyx countered with a grin "what's the bet?" Emmett asked suspiciously "anything, name your terms" nyx said still grinning "you're my sex slave for a year if I win" Emmett said immediately. "You are just perverted you know that……but actually the slave idea isn't bad….okay if I win you MY slave for a year. Agreed?" nyx asked holding out her hand. Emmett looked from her to her hand and hesitated. "Scared? Pussy" nyx laughed. Emmett grabbed her hand roughly and pulled her against him. "I am what I eat" Emmett breathed in her ear with a dirty grin. Nyx glared up at him and shoved him away, and much like earlier he flew through a wall. "You know nyx, I don't like walls as much as you seem to think I do" Emmett muttered while standing and dusting himself off. "Oh really?" she snickered then threw him to the ground. "Better?" she asked still grinning. "It would be if you were on top of me" Emmett countered with another dirty grin and a wink. Nyx just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"So…..want to take a walk?" Emmett asked catching up with nyx. "We are technically already walking….." nyx said just to be a pain in the ass. "Smart ass" Emmett muttered. "Would you like to meet the walls again?" nyx asked with a warning tone in her voice. "Sorry, sorry, I'd rather not eat plaster again" Emmett muttered. "Smart boy" nyx giggled. Emmett paused his steps "so…I need to tell you something" Emmett said awkwardly. "Okay….shoot." nyx said after a calming breath. "Iwanttogetmarried…." Emmett blurted out. "No" nyx said immediately "hear me out!" Emmett protested. "No" nyx said again. "Why not?" Emmett asked "because I said so" nyx stated matter-o-factly. "It doesn't work like that" Emmett said annoyed. "Oh but it does" nyx said starting to walk again. "Why?" Emmett asked challenging her. "Because I said so." Nyx stated simply. "AAARRRGG damn woman you are so frustrating!" Emmett growled. "I know, besides, I'm a woman, so I make the rules and my mind is already made up." nyx said with a smile. "You know what? I think I'll just have to change your mind." Emmett said with an evil grin. "Oh really now and how do you plan on doing that?" nyx asked then immediately regretted it……

"Oh….maybe doing something like….this?" Emmett growled as he through nyx into a nearby tree and ravished her mouth with his. "Being rough with me only worked once, you feel like pushing your luck?" Nyx breathed, but the threat held no bravo. "Yes" Emmett said and kissed her again wile stripping her of her shirt. "Oh god….I just can't get enough of you" Emmett moaned as he kissed his way from her lips to the tops of her bra. He reached behind her and easily unclipped the bra, which made Nyx blink in surprise and Emmett grin. "Ya, I'm that good, sexy" he muttered and took one of her nipples in his mouth before she could make a snide remark. Nyx arched her back at the wonderful sensations Emmett made with his mouth. An aching grew in her lower abdomen and she wanted to scream for him to quit teasing her and just do it already, but he was moving down her stomach, planting light kisses till he got to the top of her pants. He unbuttoned them and stripped them and her panties off in one swift motion. "Damn….you are so beautiful." He groaned and shifted from foot to foot, trying to get some relief from the aching in his groin. She quickly stripped out of his own attire and smooshed her up against the tree once again, while running his hands over her body slowly.

"Emmett?" nyx asked through clenched teeth. "What?" he breathed "GET. THE FUCK. . IT!" She growled wile gripping his rock hard shaft and pumping it twice for emphasis. Emmett groaned and thrust into her hand.  
"Oh no you don't! I'm not getting you off wile I stand here panting, I want you inside me, NOW!" nyx growled again and jumped up wile wrapping her legs around him. Emmett met her hips with his, sliding into her wet heat with easy. They both sighed with relief but only for a moment as the animalistic need for each other took over. Their pace started up hard and fast. Nyx moaned with every thrust, because Emmett made a point to hit her g-spot, which made her see stars. "You like that?" Emmett growled possessively. "Oh god yes, emmeeeett, moooore" nyx cried out as he thrust faster and harder. "Your mine you hear me?" Emmett demanded. Nyx said nothing because she was in pure bliss. Emmett forcefully stopped moving. "NYX!" he roared "what?" nyx whimpered and moaned wile grinding against him wanting to get back to her bliss, she was SO close to reaching. "YOU. ARE. MINE." Emmett roared "I'll give you what you want….just say it….." Emmett coaxed in a gravelly voice filled with need. "Yes…I'm yours" nyx sobbed out as he yanked her head back by her hair. "Mine!" he growled and bit her leaving a nice mark in between her shoulder and neck. Nyx and Emmett both climaxed at that moment, both tottering on the edge of bliss then falling over.

When they woke, about a half of an hour later, after their love making, both were exhausted and extremely satisfied. "Man, I love you so much" Emmett laughed and ran his fingers through his short hair. Nyx smiled at him as she pulled her hair out of her face and into a ponytail, not bothering trying to contain it. "We better get back to the house; dad will notice we are gone before long." Nyx said and started towards the house. Emmett followed in tow, lost in his own plans for their wedding, while a evil smirk played on his lips.


	4. Ride Him Cowgirl

Chpter 4: Cheshire and Jasper:

Ride him Cowgirl

Cheshire returned to the house she now called home, with a sigh.

"I'm home" she muttered not actually expecting a response, but surprisingly she got one.

"Oh good, just in time for baseball." Esme said happily.

"Baseball?" Cheshire asked confused; 'what in the world could be so great about baseball?' she asked herself as she watched everyone pack excitedly. Emmett and nyx walked in the room everyone was gathered in. nyx glanced around.

"Baseball?" she asked

"Yep" Carlisle said as he passed her packing the bats out the door.

"Cool" was Emmetts response.

Cheshire sighed but followed the Cullen's none the less. She arrived at the field last leaving her to choose a team to be on.

"Come on princess, join my team" Emmett called

"No chance Emily, she's with us" nyx snickered using Cheshire's nick name for Emmett.

"I'm afraid she's right, it will have to be a battle of the sexes" Carlisle said noting that there were 3 girls and 3 boys. Esme clapped her hands happily and nyx smirked.

"What do you mean battle old man? Sure you won't break a hip?" Cheshire called with a grin.

"Cheshire remember with age comes wisdom." Carlisle said with a wink and with that the game began.

Emmett went up to bat first, of course, wile Esme pitched and the others, Nyx, Cheshire, jasper and Carlisle went to the bases and out field. Emmett's first hit was a doozy but was caught, however unceremoniously, by Cheshire who ended up on her ass but extremely smug.

"Your out, Emily!" she called with a grin. Emmett put on a mock pout then grinned evilly.

"You're up to bat princess, don't break a nail" he teased. Cheshire rolled her eyes. Carlisle wound up for the pitch then let lose sending the ball spiraling towards Cheshire who tracked it with her eyes. As soon as the ball was in hitting range she swung with all her might… and missed.

Everyone chuckled but her. She growled and through the ball back.

"Strike one" she muttered to herself, and got a determined look in her eyes. Carlisle wound up again, let it go, and Cheshire missed again. This time there was full out laughter. Cheshire gripped the bat so hard it cracked a little, making Carlisle frown, but he said nothing.

"Strike two" she muttered. This time when Carlisle let he ball lose Cheshire smacked it, hard, but instead of going up and out of the park it went strait…strait into the side of jasper's head. Jasper, which hadn't been paying attention toe the game but had been daydreaming instead (you can guess what about ;) ) was sent flying into the trees, with a few cracks and a thud as he broke some of the trees.

"OH. MY. GODDESS. SHIT. Um….I, I am SO sorry!" Cheshire said in a state of shock as the other vampires ran over to9 check on jasper, who was more than a little dazed.

"Jasper?" Carlisle called to the stunned vampire.

"I'm, I'm fine…ow. Not so loud" jasper murmured and winced at his father's voice.

"Maybe we should wrap up the game?" Esme asked

"no, ill be fine, I'm just going to go home but ill send Edward and Bella here if I see them" jasper said in a rush as he caught sight of Cheshire's retreating back, with a frown.

"Ya, um….just finish the game…oh look its Edward and Bella" Cheshire said pointing out the obvious as they stepped out into the clearing.

"What happened to you?" Edward asked holding back a chuckle as he nodded to the splinters clinging to jasper's clothes.

"Jasper got woody because of Cheshire" Emmett said then burst out laughing and rolling around on the ground. Jasper rolled his eyes and walked off.

Cheshire made it to the Cullen's house in less than 5 minutes.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she berated herself as she paced back and forth.

"It wasn't threat big of a deal." Jasper stated as he walked up behind Cheshire, getting way to close for her personal comfort. Cheshire backed up without saying anything. Jasper was unintentionally radiating desire for Cheshire, making waves of lust wash over her. She felt giddy and though she wouldn't admit it, she was wet.

Suddenly jasper inhaled deeply, catching scent of her arousal, he walked, no stalked towards her.

"I know you know I want you, and I know you want me….I can SMELL your arousal and I feel your….heat." jasper groaned the last part as his hand danced tantalizingly close to Cheshire's now burning soaked area. Cheshire's breath hitched when his hand brushed her thy.

"Ill even say it, I want you Cheshire…please….PLEASE just say yes" jasper all but begged before swooping in and slanting his mouth over hers, in a blistering passionate kiss. Cheshire moaned and felt her knees go weak. When jasper pulled away and rested his forehead against hers he and the wall were literally supporting her.

"Just say yes" he growled and nibbled gently at her neck.

"Oh god….yes!" Cheshire groaned and pulled at jaspers clothes in frenzy. Jasper growled and pinned her hands above her head before ripping open her shirt to reveal her perky breasts.

"Beautiful, exquisite, god your perfect" jasper murmured suddenly gentle as he let go of her wrists and caressed her breasts, his fingers trailing on the underside of them. Cheshire put her arms around his neck and gently kneaded at the back of his neck.

Jasper lowered his head to Cheshire's left breast, letting his tongue trail around the nipple, before actually taking it into his mouth and sucking. Cheshire let out curious little mewling noises of pleasure, wile she clasped his head between her hands and arched her back, offering him more.

Jasper bit down on her nipple gently, making her cry out, before making his way over to her right breast, were he repeated the procedure, making her writher and moan in ecstasy.

Cheshire trembled with uncontrolled need.

"Upstairs, now" she gasped and tore away from jasper and ran upstairs, with jasper closely behind. Cheshire was stripped before her back hit the bed, with jasper on top of her just as nude as her.

Jasper hands explored Cheshire's body thoroughly, as if making a map or memorizing her every curve. Slowly but surely he sought her center, and when his thumb found her clit, putting pleasure there and running in circular motions, and his long finger rubbed inside her she screamed as her first orgasm hit her. Her body convulsed and shuttered uncontrollably as jasper continued his ministrations to her vagina, letting her out her orgasm.

"i-ive NEVER felt like that before" Cheshire gasped

"Never?" jasper asked surprised, because he though someone as beautiful as her had to have many lovers, and strangely he hated the thought of others touching her, he shook it off then grinned.

"There is plenty more were that came from." He whispered making a shiver go down her spine. He started caressing her body again but he was stopped by her hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I've never had a man worry if I was enjoying myself before….thank you….I want to show you just how much I appreciate it" Cheshire whispered and switched positions with him., before moving down his body slowly.

"Cheshire!" jasper gasped when he realized her intentions.

"What?" she asked innocently, wile looking up at him

"I don't think…I mean, you don't have to-"jasper sputtered out ignoring the throb of his cock as she ran her fingers up and down it. Cheshire giggled.

"I DO think, besides I WANT to" Cheshire said then not waiting for his replay she took him into her mouth. She worked her tongue on him rubbing and sucking, trying to give him as much pleasure as she possibly could. Jasper moaned and growled as he clawed at the sheets around him trying not to grab a fistful of her hair. Pearls of pre-cum leaked out of the head of jaspers throbbing cock and made Cheshire's mouth taste slightly salty but not entirely unpleasant.

"Fuck, god damn! Ugh!" jasper exclaimed as Cheshire dragged her incisors lightly from the base to head of his dick, and gently ran her fingers over his balls. She took the flat of her tongue and pressed hard at the slit on the head of his shaft.

"Cant… wait… Cheshire!" jasper gasped out as the heat that was building in his stomach started to boil over.

"Then don't" Cheshire whispered and took all of him into her mouth and sucked hard. Jasper came with Cheshire's name on his lips his sweet white liquid ran down her throat, so she swallowed it all and grinned

"How was that?" she asked. Jasper didn't reply instead he flipped her over and kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her lips and tongue.

"I want you now" jasper growled as he positioned himself between her legs, the head of his cock at her entrance, then he thrust in to her only to be stopped by her….cherry? Cheshire let out a hiss of pain and her whole body tensed, as jasper froze.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea!" jasper said and tried to pull out. Cheshire dug her nails into his back and growled

"If you don't finish what you started I swear I will rip your dick off" she hissed

"Are you sure?" jasper asked, being the Texan gentleman he was, and ignoring her comment. Cheshire relaxed her muscles as much as possible.

"Yes" she whispered. The moment the word left her mouth jasper thrust in fully. She cried out at the full almost painful feeling he gave her. It was wonderful

It took all jaspers will power not to keep thrusting into Cheshire's tight hot vagina. He let her body adjust to his size waiting patiently for her okay.

"Move" she moaned begging him to give her more pleasure. Jasper rocked her hips a little, causing them both to gasp in pleasure.

"So…tight, god, so good!" jasper groaned as he began rocking his hips, pulling himself in an out of her heat.

"Faster jasper! Harder!" Cheshire screamed, spurring the cowboy currently riding her on.

Jasper picked up the pace to vampire speed as Cheshire wrapped her legs around his slender waist.

Suddenly jasper flipped them over so Cheshire was on top. She froze and attempted to climb off, only to be held were she was by jasper's hands on her hips.

"Jasper…I've never….done this..." she trailed off gesturing to the position they were in.

"Relax …trust me…let me make you feel good" jasper whispered as he guided her hips up then down, impaling her in his rigid cock. Cheshire purred in pleasure and caught the rhythm herself. Soon she was riding jasper like a true cowgirl.

"Cheshire…I'm…I'm Cuming…." Jasper growled out in pure ecstasy. The feeling of him filling her with his essence pushed Cheshire over the edge not long after.

Cheshire yawned and fell foreword on top of jasper, her eyes half lidded. Jasper gently pulled out of her and placed her to the side of him. Cheshire suddenly grasped jasper tightly.

"Don't leave" she begged. Jasper chuckled lightly. "Nothing in the world could make me do that. He said and cuddles Cheshire against him. Soon, Cheshire induced her self meditation and left jasper to his own thoughts.


	5. End Chapter

Jasper jumped out of bed as soon as he heard the rest of the family approach. He glanced at the beautiful female sprawled on the bed one last time as he pulled on his boxers. A content smile touched her lips as she stretched and rolled over.

Emmett was the first through the door a big grin on his face as he noticed Jasper closing the door to Cheshire's room and headed in the general direction of his own.

"Oh, so Jasper got some? Good job man maybe Princess won't be so snotty, and you can relax some" Emmett laughed, that is until Jasper was suddenly in front of him his hand clutching Emmett's throat.

"I recon you better watch it" Jasper growled. Emmet searched Jasper's eyes for a moment before his own softened, and a sympathetic smile touched his lips.

"It's only been four months and you've already fallen hard dude." Emmett said laughing. Jasper blinked confused.

"I have no Idea what you're talking about" Jasper said shaking his head and turning away.

"Dude, you're in love with Princess, it's obvious. It sucks I know, believe me I seem to have fallen hard for Nyx. I love her, and I plan on marrying her soon….what are you going to do about Cheshire?" Emmett asked in a suggestive way.

"I don't know" Jasper sighed as he looked at his pale hands, remembering holding Cheshire with them and how right it felt.

"I'd start by putting on some clothes before you give Esme a heart attack" Emmett suggested with a laugh as he heard the rest of the family advance. Jasper frowned then ran to his room to shower and dress.

Nyx sashayed in, a few minutes later.

"So, were is Jasper?" she asked though she could hear the shower running. She slipped her arms up his chest slowly.

"And Cheshire?" Nyx asked wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him thoroughly

"Don't care" Emmett growled and picked her up, his hands cupping her round ass, as her legs wrapped around him, and they kissed again.

Suddenly Esme coughed quietly from behind them.

"Is there something you guys aren't telling us?" Carlisle asked with a patient smile. Emmett cleared his throat nervously as Nyx tried and failed to struggle from his grasp.

"Actually…..uh…...yes….." Emmett forced out.

"Uhuh…?" Carlisle said waiting for him to continue.

"Carlisle, you've been there for me for as long as I can remember, you've taught me so much, and given me even more. I want to do the same for your daughter, I have so much to give her, and so I'm asking you, Carlisle, for Nyx's hand in marriage. Nyx gasped and gripped Emmett's hands in a death grip afraid that if she let go she would fall because her knees felt like jell-o.

"Well, it's about time" Esme giggled happily. Emmett and Nyx both did a double take.

"Huh?" they said in union their expression mirroring each others, in shock.

"We already knew, I was waiting for the announcement. I've already made the arrangements!" Esme said happily.

"WHAT?" Nyx asked sporting a blank face.

"Don't act so daft" a familiar female voice said from behind her. Emmett whirled around.

"Rose? Rose….ROSE!" he said with shock, dismay, then happiness.

"Yes it's me you bumbling idiot." Rosalie said with no hostility.

"What no recognition for me?" a tinkling voice asked

"ALICE!" Emmett said and bear hugged the pixie like form. When he was done squeezing the life out of Alice he put her down and stepped back, putting his arms around Nyx once again.

"So what brings you guys back?" he asked

"For your wedding silly, we got the invites yesterday" Alice laughed

"I came because my girlfriend found the invite before I could burn it and insisted we go." Rose sighed

"Oh….riiight…your….um…." Emmett struggled to say the word without offending him.

"Say it already, I'm LESBIAN" rose announced in an annoyed tone.

"Right, lez so…where is she?" Emmett asked looking around, and failing, as usual, to see the obvious signs of Alice and Rose holding hands.

"Down here big guy, you're looking at her" Alice giggled

"NO WAY!" Emmett said in shock

"NO. FUCKING. WAY! OH MY GOD" Nyx said as she started to giggle.

Jasper came down the stairs quietly as usual.

"What's all the-" Jasper trailed off when he spotted Alice.

"Hi" Alice murmured

"Hi back" Jasper said still in shock. He knew he would see her again eventually but he didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Wipe that look off your face or ill do it for you she's mine!" Rose snarled and clamped a protective hand around Alice's waist.

"You mean….your….?" Jasper sputtered then frowned as he thought he would feel angry, jealous or even sad, but strangely he just felt relieved.

"Cool, I'm happy for you" Jasper said with a grin. Rosalie relaxed.

"So Emmett am I your best man at the wedding tomorrow?" Jasper asked expectantly his western smirk still stuck to his lips.

"T-tomorrow?" Nyx gasped and, for no apparent reason, fainted.

"Why in high hell are we the LAST to know?" Emmett demanded

"Because you guys would have taken a century to make sure you really wanted to get married, then it would have taken you another century to get everything ready….." Alice said

"In other words Alice is impatient" rose laughed

"Am not….I just say the wedding and it looked marvelous! And it's all because of me!" Alice said with a defensive tone.

Emmett sighed and shook his head.

"Fine" he said with a smile then he kissed the top of Nyx's head

"I guess I'm going to take her up stairs and explain all this to her when she wakes up" Emmett sighed and then was gone, vampire speed style.

"Alice? Can I…talk to you….alone?" Jasper asked

"Sure….this way" Alice said then took off Jasper close behind. Once seated she looked at Jasper expectantly.

"Well?" Alice asked

MEANWILE upstairs Cheshire snapped out of her mediation, with a stretch and an unnecessary yawn. She looked around and gave a frustrated sigh. She was irritated Jasper wasn't there when she 'woke up' then again she thought she could forgive him if he gave her another amazing night like that. She grinned at the thought then got out of bed, dressed and headed down the stairs with another unnecessary yawn.

"I think I'm in love with Cheshire." Jasper blurted out.

"And?" Alice asked as if it was overly obvious

"Well….I think I want to marry her" Jasper explained

"You THINK? Or you KNOW?" Alice asked with a grin

"Okay I KNOW I want to marry her….." Jasper mumbled

"And?" Alice asked again

"Well? Do you see us together in the future?" Jasper asked. Alice sighed and closed her eyes slowly.

"I see a lot of things in your future…good and bad" she paused to giggle after the word bad, then went on "but marrying Cheshire is a chance YOU will have to take. It's up to you" Alice said with a conspirators smile.

"Thank you anyways." Jasper said and leaned in, gave her a brotherly peck on the cheek. Unfortunately, Cheshire chose that moment to walk in.

"What. The. Fuck?...oh Hell No!" she screamed and dived at Alice, intent to kill, plain in her eyes.

"Cheshire, No!" Jasper gasped and caught Cheshire and pinned her down. Cheshire thrashed and howled.

"Let me go you lying son of a bitch! I'm going to rip that cumguzzling gutter slut's throat out!" she screeched.

"Cheshire! What is your problem?" Jasper yelled. That made Cheshire freeze.

"What's My problem?" She asked in a deadly quiet tone.

"Fine, never mind, earlier obviously didn't mean anything any ways….It's just sex right?" Cheshire said and turned around and stalked out of the room then out of the house.

"Cheshire wait!" Jasper yelled and tried to catch up. Cheshire paused then turned to face him one last time.

"No I hate you, don't EVER talk to me again." She whispered and took off again.

~~~~~~~~~~~Upstairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nyx opened her eyes from her pretend faint to see Emmett's strong handsome face staring down at her, with mock concern.

"Oh goodness, I thought the wedding was too much for you!" he said in a gay voice then laughed and leaned down to kiss Nyx thoroughly. He pulled back and kissed her lightly on the nose, then eyes, then forehead before moving back to her lips and tasting her all over again.

"Mm…what's with the amazing treatment?" Nyx asked with a suspicious grin. His hands began to roam.

"You never said yes." Emmett said, kissing her again.

"Hmm?" Nyx asked getting caught up in the moment.

"You never said yes." Emmett said again, this time Nyx got it.

"You never actually asked." Nyx pointed out. Emmett frowned, and then grinned.

"Let me fix that." He said and kissed her again, letting his tongue probe into her mouth, tasting her sweetly.

"Apples." He murmured at what seemed like a random moment.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Apples, that's what you taste like." Emmett said and kissed her again, cutting off her response.

"Faythe Maryse Antoinette Rosita." Emmett breathed as he slipped her shirt over her head.

"Yes?" Nyx breathed in an attempt to keep her composure.

"You are everything to me. My best friend, my love, my world. I want to be with you for eternity, as long as my heart doesn't beat I want to have you by my side." Emmett said as he stripped her of her pants, and got on one knee.

"Please, I am asking you, be my mate, be my reason to continue to walk this earth, marry me." Emmett said staring hard into her eyes.

If Nyx had the ability to cry, she would have been, but being her pain in the ass self she used her middle finger to tap her chin.

"What do I get out of it?" Nyx asked with a grin worthy of Cheshire. Emmett gaped at her.

"What?" he gasped then regained his composure.

"What do you want?" He asked confused. Nyx's grin widened…if that was possible.

"Strip for me big boy." Nyx said as she got suddenly inspired.

"What?" Emmett gasped again, looking at Nyx like she was off her rocker.

"You deaf now? Should I get Carlisle to look at your ears for you?" Nyx asked with mock concern.

"N-no, I'm fine." Emmett said stilly trying to comprehend Nyx's actions.

"Good, get on with it then." Nyx said leaning back and pressing a button on the remote to her stereo, making Showstopper by Toby Mac blare, as she looked at him expectantly. Emmett started at her blankly for a moment then sighed.

"You are depraved." He muttered.

"You love me for it." She laughed.

"Not gonna deny that." Emmett said and swayed his hips with the music, surprisingly keeping on beat. Nyx almost broke out laughing, and if Emmett could blush he would have been beat red.

"Stop that." Emmett sighed and closed his eyes and got more into the beat. He lowered his big hands down his chest slowly, his fingers grasped at the edge of his black wife beater. He slowly lifted it revealing his creamy white abs. Nyx gave a sharp intake of breath making Emmett's eyes snap open.

"What?" Emmett asked with a smile.

"You're so beautiful." Nyx said returning Emmett's smile.

"Shh…you're distracting me." Emmett muttered and splayed his fingers over his abs and let them trail lower, to the hem of his jeans. With a flick of his wrist the button of his jeans popped open, showing a little more delicious skin.

"Yummy." Nyx said, her eyes smoldering dangerously. Emmett stripped his jeans and boxers at the same time, releasing his already stone hard shaft.

"Excited?"Nyx whispered as she stood and made her way to Emmett. She wrapped her arms around him slowly and kissed him slowly, almost leisurely, but Emmett wasn't having any of that, he lifted her up so she was forced to wrap her legs around him. She moaned, and rubbed her hips against him, her blue and silver lace thong against his unclothed cock. Emmett gasped and groaned through his clenched jaws.

"Cant' wait.." Emmett growled and with a feral snarl he ripped her underwear and slid smoothly into her. Nyx moaned and rested her forehead on his chest.

"What are you waiting for?" Nyx asked with a breathless grin. Emmett turned around and put her back to the wall, and with a small twitch of his hips he had her twisting and turning wantonly.

"Mooore." Nyx moaned and dug her nails into his smooth shoulders.

"Yess." Emmett growled and thrust into her tight heat making his engorged cock throb torturously.

Emmett groaned again after a few good thrusts and knew, unfortunately, that he wasn't going to last very much longer. He slipped his hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit harshly. Nyx bucked against his hand and screamed as she broke into a thousand shard of agonizing pleasure. Nyx clenched around Emmett making him come apart and unravel with her, with a breathless howl.

When Emmett and Nyx finally decided to move away from the now severely damaged wall, Emmett staggered to the bed still holding Nyx and fell backwards, her landing on top of him.

"I love you." Emmett murmured. Nyx kissed him and they both sighed contentedly.

~~~~Outside~~~~

Jasper followed his nose to Cheshire who was pulverizing a poor red fir.

"Cheshire…It wasn't what you think." He said trying to sooth Cheshire's hurt feelings and failing miserably.

"NOT. What. I. Think?" Cheshire hissed and crouched getting ready to rip Jasper limb from bloody limb.

"No, really, she's my ex." Jasper said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Oh, I'm so relieved." Cheshire snarled then jumped at Jasper, tackled him, making him and her roll over, as she planted her feet in his stomach and sent him flying…into a bunch of tree's, breaking them all.

"Okay, now, that hurt." Jasper gasped and stood only to be bowled over by Cheshire again, but this time he was ready and he pinned her upper half.

"I don't fucking think so." Cheshire hissed and wrapped her legs around his neck and pulled him down.

"You're My bitch." Cheshire hissed as she sat up and yanked his jeans open and slipped her hands in and gripped his now hardening cock. Jasper moaned.

"Did she ever do this for you?" she hissed as she squeezed and rubbed Jasper's erection, then before he could say anything she leaned down and licked him.

"Nooooo" Jasper moaned his answer out. Matter of fact, if Jasper's brain had been working he would have told her his and Alice's sex life had been sorta flat. Matter of fact, as if a jolt of electricity went through him; he suddenly felt the urge to try something. He reached over and flipped Cheshire around so her hips were in conjunction with his face, and lifted her skirt and found to his pleasure she had no undergarments on. He gave Cheshire and experimental lick, which made her gasp and growl, then take him almost all the way into her mouth as if it were a contest. Jasper groaned as she continued her ministrations and he his. As they both neared their release approached Jasper slide 2 fingers into her sending her over the edge and making her moan around him, dragging him with her into oblivion.

When they came to, Jasper pulled Cheshire to him to tell her the truth.

"Cheshire, Alice is lesbian." Jasper whispered into her hair. Cheshire looked up at him.

"I don't care." She said with a smile.

"Then why were you mad?" Jasper asked.

"I was scared." Cheshire said simply

"But…why?" Jasper asked.

"I forgave you before I even knew what was happening…I've never done that…I think I love you." Cheshire said.

"That's a relief…Marry me." Jasper said.

"W0wht?" She said shooting up.

"You hear me." Jasper said still laying back but humming with tension.

"Yes!" Cheshire practically screamed. Jasper laughed and relaxed, while pulling Cheshire down into a hug.


	6. Wedding Disaster Epilogue

Nyx's Wedding Disaster

The sun shone brightly down on the gorgeous wedding scene. The Cullen females gathered around Nyx in her stunning white gown. The bottom of the dress flowed down around her feet, covering her white and silver stiletto heels. It had silver beads sown on it, all around the top on her heart shaped bodice and along the sides making her look like a fairy goddess.

Alice: "Nyx you literally sparkle"

Rose: "she's a vampire of course she sparkles…."

Cheshire: "quit bickering you two!"

Rose: "and since when are you the boss of us?"

Cheshire: "since I'm about to rip you're pretty blond locks out of your ugly ass head"

Nyx: "shut up both of you! I hope I'm not going to regret making you three my brides maids and maids of honor."

_**Enter Esme and Bella**_

Esme: "ready?"

Nyx: "do I look ready?"

Bella: "getting cold feet?"

*they all snicker at the joke*

Nyx: "no….but thank you, laughing helped a bit….how do I look?"

Cheshire: "stunning"

Esme: "absolutely amazing, darling"

Alice: "lovely"

Bella: "marvelous"

Rose: "whatever"

Nyx: "I love you too Rose"

**MEANWHILE**

The boys of the Cullen family congregated around Emmett the groom, in his snazzy black suit, with a scarlet vest and tie.

Emmett: "this is it boys"

Edward: "are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Jasper: "shut up, of course he does, he wouldn't be standing here in this ridiculous suit"

Emmett: "I look ridiculous?"

Edward: "smooth move, Jasper"

Jasper: *sends out calming waves*

Carlisle: you look fine, son

**~~~~30 minutes later~~~~**

**Dun Dun Dun-Dun Dun Dun Dun-Dun**

Nyx walked slowly and gracefully down the aisle, her dress flowing behind her, as she headed towards her soon to be husband. Emmett stared at her like she was the only thing in the world.

Emmett: _oh wow, she-she's so beautiful_

Jasper: _wow, she looks gorgeous….Nyx looks good to_

Carlisle: _doesn't my baby girl look lovely…._

Edward: _I wish you all would just shut up, Nyx does look great though. _

Nyx: _hey, maybe today won't turn out ass backwards. _

Esme: _my, my, Emmett has it bad_

Bella: _Edward looks delectable…._

Rose: _can't wait to go home…._

Alice: _lovely, absolutely lovely!_

Cheshire: _*no thoughts*_

Carlisle stood in front of his daughter and his daughter's fiancé.

Carlisle: "Do you, Emmett, take this woman, Faythe, to be your wife, according to the Volturi's holy decree; do you promise to be to her loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her through all eternity; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall walk the earth?"

Emmett: "damn strait I do" 

Carlisle: "Do you, Faythe, take this man, Emmett, to be your husband, according to the Volturi's holy decree; do you promise to be to his loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him through all eternity; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall walk the earth?"

Nyx: "I do"

Carlisle: "Then, with the power invested in me by the royal Volturi Family I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

*and kiss they did*

Edward: "speaking of the Volturi….there heeeree" *cue creepy voice and organ music*

Nyx: "no fucking way…..really? Why me?"

Esme: "watch your mouth"

Alice: "they only came to congratulate and…..take Cheshire home"

Jasper: "over my dead body"

Cheshire: "jasper, darling, you're already dead"

Jasper: "not helping"

_**ENTER VOLTURI**_

Carlisle: "Hello Aro, Sulpicia, pleasure to see you again, Caius, Anthenodora, how have you been Marcus?

*all bow and greet each Cullen graciously*

Marcus: "congratulations"

Aro: "yes our invite must have been lost in the mail"

Caius: "yes…indeed"

Cheshire: "hello father"

Caius: "Cheshire" *small nod*

Aro hands a large scarlet velvet box to Nyx with a grin.

Aro: "open it"

Nyx: "should I be scared?"

Aro frowns

Carlisle: "Nyx"

Nyx: "yah yah yah…."

Nyx sighed and opened the box….then screamed, for in the box was a fire opal, shaped like a heart, necklace.

Nyx: "what?…where?...why?"

Aro: "its our wedding gift"

Nyx: "oh"

Aro: "well? Put it on….or would you like me to?"

Nyx took a few hasty steps back, directly into Emmett

Emmett: "hello darling, need some help?"

He grabbed the necklace but he was also referring to the closing in Volturi. He clipped the necklace around her neck and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Caius: okay now that the pleasure is done its time to get down to business. Cheshire pack, we are doing home, I have some things that you need to take care of"

Cheshire: *nods mutely *

Jasper: "what? Cheshire you're going to let them order you around like that? Since when? You're against ALL authority. You can't just go"

Aro: "we own her"

Cheshire: "first, he's my father, second, fuck you Aro"

Caius lifts a hand and smacks Cheshire, making her fly across the room. Jasper snarls and is about to attack Caius.

Cheshire: "don't!"

Edward: "we have some more unexpected company"

Nyx: "what now?"

Enter Joey Fuller

(Human, wanna-be lover of Nyx)

Joey: "Nyx?"

Nyx: "someone kill me now"

Emmett: "who's this joker?" Emmett asked as he observed Joey, his medium brown hair slicked back, and his brown eyes desperate.

Joey: "Nyx, I love you…wait your getting married?"

Emmett: "Correction IS married. To me. So back off Bub."

Joey: "And who the hell are you?"

Joey: "never mind you're not worth my time"

Joey turns to Nyx.

Joey: "I love you; divorce the idiot…baboon…"

Cheshire: "it's Bear to you"

Edward raises an eyebrow.

Edward: "thought you hated him"

Cheshire: "not as much as I hate this human"

*is totally covering up the fact she thinks of him as an older bro*

Edward: "suuuure…."

Joey completely ignores the other vampires and moves toward Nyx.

Nyx: "personal space dude"

Joey moves closer…closer….closer. Until he dives at her and into a kiss, which she inadvertently returns. After breaking the kiss he turns to Emmett with a smug grin.

Cheshire: "you REALLY shouldn't have done that…..someone gonna diiieee"

Emmett: *is still in shock* "what the—"

Esme: "language!"

Joey rears back and snaps his fist forward and into Emmett's face….then howls in pain as a resounding crack echoes through the area.

Edward: "wow, that was….smooth"

Jasper: "can we focus, their trying to take—"

Emmett: *laughs uncontrollably*

Nyx: "NOT FUNNY CARLISLE! MAKE IT BETTER!"

Carlisle: "Emmett did you seriously just break this boy's hand"

Emmett: "technically he pulled a Bella and broke his OWN hand"

Bella: "HEY! I resent that! Stupid wolf"

Carlisle takes Joey to his office to fix his now seriously broken hand.

Aro: "well that was entertaining"

Caius: "but we must be leaving"

Jasper: "don't go chesh"

_**Re-enter Carlisle, Joey-less**_

Cheshire: "I have to…..or do i? Carlisle…..will you adopt me?"

Nyx: "where's Joey…you didn't eat him did you?"

Carlisle glares at Nyx, then looks to Cheshire

Carlisle: "of course"

Caius: "what makes you think ill let you go?"

Cheshire: "I'm over 18?"

Aro: "she's got ya there"

Caius: "human laws don't apply here"

_**ENTER ATHENA MARIE**_

Athena: "not your choice"

Caius: "Athena….its been….a wile"

Athena: "317 years to be exact"

Caius: "had I know you survived the last vampire war I would have killed you myself"

Cheshire: "wait what? You said she died at my birth. I spent 318 years thinking she was dead because of me….I hated myself. You bitch!"

Caius: "watch your tone of voice"

Cheshire: "or what? You'll lie to me some more? Or maybe hit me? Scary im quaking"

Caius: "we are leaving"

Cheshire/Athena/jasper: "the hell you/we are"

Caius snarls and dives at Athena, murder in his eyes. Cheshire dives at Caius and grabs him by the back of the through and yanks him to her, her arms around his throat, so one tug could kill him.

Aro: "well this just got more interesting…go ahead Cheshire, you know you want to….take out all your anger on him"

Carlisle: "no, if you do you ruin any chance of a happy life here with jasper"

Caius: "do it, I dare you, be like your dear old dad, and uncles, come on! I know you, you want to!"

Carlisle: "don't, you have a new life here, with us…."

Emmett: "she's gonna do it"

Nyx: *smacks him* "shut up"

Cheshire: "I have conditions"

Marcus: "we don't negotiate"

Cheshire" you do now"

Aro: "speak child"

Cheshire: "I want freedom, simple as that"

Caius: "NO"

Cheshire yanked a little, making Caius flinched.

Aro: "okay."

Marcus: "what? Why are we giving in?"

Aro: "I like her spunk….and I enjoy Caius's head on his shoulders"

Cheshire sighed annoyed, then let go of Caius and was behind jasper before anyone could blink.

Caius growled and almost moved after Cheshire, but was stopped by aro.

Aro: "we gave her our word"

Marcus: "and?"

Caius: "no YOU gave her your word; I did no such thing brother! She is my child and I demand retribution for her actions."

Aro: "Caius, Marcus, come now, I'm sure we can get to an agreement with the Cullens"

Caius straitened.

Caius: "fine"

Marcus just nods.

Athena: "no, just leave"

Aro: "touchy"

Marcus: "Aro, Jane just contacted me…she just said there is a newborn army in Texas, it needs out immediate attention."

Aro: "we shall deal with this later"

_**EXIT**____**VOLTURI**_

Nyx: "thank god"

Jasper turns around and gives Cheshire a kiss.

Carlisle: *ahem*

Cheshire: "sorry"

Esme: "And now off to the reception!"

Alice: "wolves"

Nyx: "NOOO! Not again!"

Jacob: "relax we just came to visit, and drop off a wedding gift"

Nyx: "that's what the last group said"

Paul: "relax fangs, we just stopped in for the reception though I assume you don't have any food?"

Seth: "ill order pizza if you promise not to eat the delivery guy"

Emmett: "hahahaa, oh wait that wasn't funny"

And they all head toward the house.

Nyx: "oh ya Emmett, my sex slave, I win"

THE END


End file.
